


Down Time

by Readtome



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome
Summary: You return from a mission to find Bucky the only one home.  He helps you relieve some...tension.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a fun one to write. Please let me know what you think! It's always such a help to know if people like it!
> 
> This wasn't supposed to have any plot-ish relationship things in it but I think I am physically incapable of that!

“Are you okay?” Bucky arrived at your door just minutes after you entered it yourself. He heard the slam of the door reverberating down the empty hallway and assumed you returned from your recon mission. He had been the only person at the compound for three days and about to go out of his mind with boredom. 

“Yeah. Just frustrated.” You groaned from your face-down position on your bed. The only thing you had time to do was throw off your uniform and put on your pajamas before you spread out on the bed to enjoy the comfort of being back home. 

“Why?” Bucky asked, flopping back onto your bed next to you, linking his fingers behind his head as he waited. 

You turned your head toward him, resting on your forearms, “I spent a week following that guy,” Bucky nodded, reminded of the Hydra agent you had been tasked with shadowing, “and all he did was spend it with a different escort each night. No meetings, no work, no nothing.” You noticed he was in his pajamas as well, sweatpants and no shirt, which he only seemed to do when the compound was empty. 

Bucky snorted, “Well at least one of you had fun.” 

“He might have but those poor women didn’t.” Having to watch and listen to him through the bugs you placed in his room made you all too familiar with the man’s proclivities. 

Bucky made a face at the thought of having to watch it, “That bad?” 

“Missionary that lasted maybe two minutes… and I’m being generous.” You informed him. 

“Every time?” Bucky sounded surprised. 

“Yep.” 

“Damn, dude. Mix it up a little.” Bucky said with a laugh. 

“No kidding. He was completely silent, too. I was bored just listening it, imagine how they felt.” You shook your head with a frown at how mundane it all was, those women probably glad it was over so quickly so they could leave. 

“Silent? You mean noises? Or dirty talk?” Bucky asked curiously. 

Only with him would this discussion not feel completely weird and out of left field. You had a strange relationship with him. There was friendship, of course, but also a bit of flirting that only happened when you were alone together. It never went beyond that and you wondered if that was just how he was when he wasn’t in a big group of people, that it was just his guard coming down and he didn’t realize it was flirty. 

“Both. Except the creepy squeal he made when he…finished.” You shuddered at the memory and then looked at Bucky curiously, “Wait, dirty talk? Did you even have dirty talk in the ‘40s?” You teased. 

Bucky acted offended, “Hey!” 

“What?” You laughed, “It’s not like you had porn to teach you those things!” 

Bucky readjusted his position so he was on his side, elbow propped on the bed so that his head rested on his fist, “Just how boring do you think we were?” He sounded genuinely curious. 

“I wouldn’t say prudish but, I mean…” You trailed off. 

“Ouch.” He grasped where his heart was as if you shot him. 

“Come on, you can’t be surprised. Like I said, my generation is so used to porn. Anything you like, you can find it. You had, what, dirty magazines hidden in the back of someone’s shed?” 

Bucky laughed, “When we were kids Steve and I found some behind the dumpster by the corner store. I think we spent hours looking at them.” 

“I have to ask, what did you think when you found out that you could watch actual videos of it whenever you wanted?” 

“It was a bit overwhelming. Like you said, you grew up knowing it was there. Learning about it once I started living here was hard to believe. I thought Sam was fucking with me when he told me about it.” He shook his head as if the memory was replaying in his mind. 

“How many days were you holed up in your room after that?” You laughed at the thought of Bucky being distracted by all of the newfound video, then embarrassed as you thought about what he would have been doing while watching it. 

“Oh-ho, who’s prudish now?” He teased, seeing the blush crawl across your cheeks. 

“Shut up.” You buried your face in your pillow while you laughed. 

“And, for your information, the answer is three days. Probably would have been longer but I learned that weekend that the serum apparently makes for a quicker, ahem, recovery time, too.” 

You really hoped he didn’t notice the way your heartbeat picked up when he mentioned his discovery but Bucky’s eyes widened when he saw what that did to you, that maybe his attraction wasn’t as one-sided as he had feared. 

“Recovery time? How could you not call that down time?” You joked as you peeked over at him.

Bucky’s head fell back onto the pillow with a dull thud, “Really? I thought Clint was the only one with dad jokes that bad.” 

“I thought that’s why you came to see me, for my amazing wit.” You pouted and Bucky rolled his eyes playfully as he rested back on his elbow again, looking down at you. 

“What?” You asked, eyeing him as he watched you with a small smile on his face. 

“You had to watch this guy every night, which was obviously not…satisfying. Maybe I should be asking you how much you were watching this week.” Bucky said. 

“None. I couldn’t get that guy out of my head and just… no.” You wrinkled your nose at the thought. 

Bucky laughed, “So should I leave so you can, you know, take care of things?” 

“Oh my God. You suck.” You complained with a chuckle, face still feeling warm from his earlier admission. 

“Well, I mean, I can if you want me to.” Bucky shrugged. When you looked at him, you expected him to be grinning, an obvious joke on his part but instead you found his eyes burning into yours. 

“Very funny.” You retorted sarcastically, smirking to cover your nerves at the look he was giving you before putting your forehead on your arms again so you didn’t have to look at him. 

“I’m not joking.” He replied seriously. 

The bed shifted. His hand pushed your hair over your shoulder and then snaked around your waist. He pulled closer to you and his nose nudged at your neck that was exposed to him. His lips ghosted over the skin under your ear and you knew he could feel your heartbeat quicken, fluttering just under the skin. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time and I might be wrong but,” Bucky was whispering in your ear until he paused to pull your earlobe between his teeth before returning to your neck, “I think you do, too.”

The sharp intake of breath told him it was true, that you wanted him, so he continued, “Do you? Do you want me to show you how much I want this? Want you?” 

His voice was dripping with need and you didn’t trust yours so you nodded, face still hidden as he drew his lips across your neck.

“I need to hear it, baby girl. Tell me you need this as much as I do.” Bucky’s deep voice vibrated through your skin and though you’d never been much on nicknames in the bedroom, that did something to you, heat running through you like wildfire. 

“Yes,” The word was whispered for fear of your voice giving away just how much you wanted him. His hand at your hip tucked under the edge of your tank top, tickling the skin he found with feather light touches. 

Bucky leaned back, finally removing his lips from your neck so you could turn towards him. His leg was tucked between yours and his hand slid from your hip to your lower back to pull you in, your chests brushing together. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, eyes glued to yours. 

“Yes.” You bit your bottom lip when his knee slid up higher and brushed your clothed center, rocking it back and forth. A whimper escaped your lips, eyes squeezing closed. 

“Fuck,” Bucky mumbled, surprised by how much that noise turned him on. 

He rolled towards you further, pinning you under his chest with his knee pushing into the bed between your legs. His eyes flicked to your lips before he pressed a gentle kiss to them. He was so soft, so much gentler than you were expecting. 

Bucky needed your first kiss to be perfect, to be something to remember, something he could savor so he took it slow. Lips pressed together before building, growing into something more, something heated, something bruising. 

The way his tongue caressed yours had you captivated; you were so lost in his kiss that you hadn’t noticed his hand slide from your hip and tuck under the band of your shorts.

It wasn’t until his hand pressed flat against you through your panties that you realized how far he’d gotten without you noticing. 

“Oh, baby girl, you’re soaked and I haven’t even touched you yet.” You would have been embarrassed if he didn’t sound so turned on by the thought, if you didn’t feel him pressed hard against your thigh. 

He tugged your panties to the side so he could have access to what he wanted. The first drag of his finger through your wetness had you both moaning at the sensation. 

He was pressed against your leg so you ran your hand along him over his sweatpants but he stopped you, “Uh-uh. This is about you. You’ve been frustrated all week and I want to take care of you.” 

Bucky had his lower lip trapped between his teeth, eyes hooded, as he watched you writhe beneath him, his fingers working magic on your clit but he didn’t spent much time there before sliding to your entrance. 

One finger slid in slowly, pumping once, twice, before sliding a second in with it. You groaned and buried your face into his shoulder. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.” It’s like his words were sent straight to your core and your walls fluttered around him, which made Bucky moan. 

His fingers were curling just right, hitting the perfect spot each time, and your moans and whimpers were getting louder. You were still buried in his shoulder, your heated skin loving the cool metal on your forehead. 

“Oh God, right there, right there.” You gasped as his fingers pushed you higher and higher with every thrust. The heel of his palm brushed your clit with every move. Your knees had started to grip his arm as he pulled you closer. 

“Come on, baby girl, I need you to come for me. I want to feel you dripping down my hand.” Bucky’s words murmured against your skin was all you needed, his words finally making the pleasure rush through you, your muscles tensing around him, your knees holding his arm in place as you curled around him. 

“Fuck, that’s it. Good girl. Such a gorgeous girl, coming on my fingers.” He sounded as wrecked as you felt, talking to you through your orgasm, his fingers never stopping their perfect pace until your aftershocks were finished. 

“God, that was—damn.” Bucky chuckled lowly. 

“You’re telling me.” You huffed, trying to catch your breath. Bucky carefully removed his fingers and sucked them into his mouth, eyes never leaving yours as he groaned at the taste, heating you up again immediately. 

While he was distracted, you took that time to slide down the bed and tug his sweatpants down. The sight that greeted you made your mouth water, so much more impressive than you thought when you could only feel him pressed against your thigh. 

He helped you remove them and the boxer briefs underneath, kicking them off when they had reached his ankles. 

You licked your lips and traced your index finger softly along the underside of his hard length, earning a shiver from him. You smirked up at him and bit your lip as his eyes burned into yours. He was on his elbows, leaning up so that he could watch you. 

You curled your fingers around him and gave a slow stroke to the base. Bucky sucked in a quick breath at the sensation and you decided not to tease him too much since he was so good to you. 

You closed the distance and pulled him into your mouth. The salty tang of precum hit your tongue and you smiled. You bobbed up and down, taking him a little further with each pass, working your way up until he hit the back of your throat. You swallowed around him, the contraction making him moan. He forced himself not to grab the back of your head. 

Bucky’s hands fisted the sheets as he couldn’t stop watching. The way you would look up at him through your lashes when you would circle your tongue around the tip had him transfixed. It was only when your hand caressed up the inside of his thigh that he dropped his head back with a loud groan and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Shit.” He whispered to the ceiling when your hand cupped his balls and gently massaged them. He shifted his weight so he was leaned on his vibranium arm so his other could be free. He tangled his fingers in the hair that was falling in front of your face so that he could hold it behind you, giving himself a clear view again. 

His fingers tightened when he hit the back of your throat, tugging on your hair and you groaned at the feeling, the pain sending a jolt to your center which just urged him on, unable to stop his hips from thrusting towards you, pushing him down your throat again. 

Bucky grunted and released his grip to run his fingers through your hair as a way to stop from pulling too hard, “Fuck, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” You hummed softly, his praise adding to the wetness between your thighs. 

His thighs tensed and relaxed underneath you. You kept a steady rhythm, up and down, and the noises coming out of Bucky’s mouth were better than you could have imagined, the sighs and moans all because of you. More importantly, though, was how far he’d come, that he let his guard down so much, to trust you, which isn’t something you could have imagined when you first met him. 

When he started mumbling your name in between ‘fuck’s and ‘baby’s and incoherent nonsense you knew he was close. He grasped your hair again and his hips shifted closer to you as he came with a quiet moan, his head falling back with his eyes squeezed closed as you swallowed it all. 

You laid your head on his hip as he caught his breath. When he looked at you, he ran his thumb along your cheek softly. 

“You’re wearing way too many clothes.” He told you as he hooked his finger around the strap of your tank top and tugged lightly. 

You smiled at him but didn’t move, “So what are you going to do about it?”

Bucky shook his head and smirked at you, not surprised by your challenge even in the bedroom. He’d sparred with you enough in the gym to expect it and come to enjoy that about you. 

“C’mere.” He gestured for you to move back up to him. You complied easily enough, crawling over him and planting yourself on his stomach. You traced your fingers along his ribs and over the firm edges of his muscles. 

Bucky’s hands slid under the hem of your tank top and across your bare sides, the temperature difference between his hands causing goosebumps to appear in their wake. As his hands rose, they brought the shirt with them, letting his thumbs slide in and lightly graze your nipples before he brought the shirt over your head and tossed it aside. 

You laughed when Bucky grabbed your waist and picked you up to lay you on your back, surprised by how easy he made it look. He brushed your hair back from your cheek and smiled at you, soft and sweet, a contrast to the words that left those lips just minutes before.

You didn’t have a chance to read into it. He rolled on top of you, pressing his lips to yours and then trailing them down your jaw, your neck, your collarbone. 

He had a hungry look in his eyes as his lips closed around a nipple, making you mewl and push your head back into the pillow. His thumb was running back and forth along the underside of your other breast. He nipped your skin lightly, the slight pinch catching your attention enough to look down at him. 

You knew immediately he did that on purpose to bring your eyes back to him with the way he was watching you, watching your reactions. He swapped to the other side but shifted his weight so he could cup the one he abandoned, squeezing it softly in his hand. Seeing him be so gentle with you, reverent almost, took your breath away. 

His lips were once again sliding lower and lower, placing kisses down to the elastic of your shorts, folding the band down so he could nip at your hip bones, making you wiggle to get away, squealing at how much it tickled. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Bucky chuckled. He knew you were ticklish and couldn’t help himself. The glare you gave him didn’t last long when his thumbs tucked under your shorts and even the panties underneath and he slowly started sliding them down your legs until he could drop them off the end of the bed. 

He readjusted his positioning and you caught a glimpse of his already-hard cock and tried not to grin, that he really wasn’t kidding about his recovery time. You should have known that he would catch it, that he would know what you were thinking. 

“Told you.” He winked with a chuckle which just made you laugh loudly, head falling back onto the pillow again. 

The laughter faded to a soft chuckle and then died instantly as it transformed into a moan as he licked a slow stripe through your folds. His tongue swirled around your clit and focused his attention there. He grabbed the back of your knee and put it over his shoulder so he could get closer.

You were breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling until he stopped completely and brushed his scruffy cheek on your thigh, “Hey, eyes on me.” 

You lifted your head to meet his gaze. Once he was happy that you weren’t going to fall back again he returned his lips and tongue to you. 

His tongue was tracing random patterns on your clit, occasionally sliding it through your folds with a happy groan at the taste. You reached down and ran your fingers through his short hair, tugging lightly before falling away, fisting the blankets at your side, not unlike he had been doing when you were in his position. 

Your eyes closed as his tongue sped up but the popped open again when you felt his fingers touch yours, slowly twining them together at your side. It was such a gentle move, one that he looked to be worried about taking until you squeezed his fingers in yours. You could see the relief in his eyes when you grasped him back, wordlessly telling him it was okay. 

You mumbled his name with a gasp as his lips closed around your clit. Stars exploded behind your closed eyes as your orgasm hit you like a freight train, Your fingers were squeezing his, unable to let go, later thinking you were happy it was the hand that you didn’t have to worry about hurting because of how hard you were grasping him. 

Once your muscles stopped spasming around nothing, cheeks flushed with a post-orgasm glow as you tried to catch your breath, you tried to release his fingers from what you were pretty sure would have been a painful grip to him with his other hand but he didn’t seem to want to let you. Instead, he pulled your hand to him and kissed your knuckles.

He rose to his knees and and he made you follow too, pulling your hand up and dropping it around his neck so he could pull your hips to his, pressing you together with your arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

Your lips met and when his tongue swiped across yours, you could taste yourself and you pulled him closer. You felt his length pressed along your belly and it ignited the fire quicker than you thought possible. 

“Hands and knees.” He said between kisses. You released your grip on his neck that was helping hold you up and turned, crawling forward slightly before looking at him over your shoulder. The look he gave you, eyes traveling up and down your body, made you clench your thighs together at an attempt for friction. 

Bucky moved closer and his hands skimmed along your outer thighs and hips and across your lower back before bending down to press kisses along your spine. You whined in the back of your throat and arched your back into his touch, wanting more. 

“You ready for me?” He asked quietly as he rose back to his knees. You again looked over your shoulder at him, bottom lip trapped between your teeth as you nodded, wanting nothing more. 

When you felt him pressing against your entrance it took everything in you to hold still, to not push back to make him sink into you faster. His fingers grasped your hips tighter as he slowly slid in, taking his time, making sure you were okay, making sure you would enjoy it, making it memorable in case you decided this was a one-time thing. 

The stretch was perfect and when you felt his hips pressed against you and he was completely seated, you were sure you couldn’t have taken any more. He fit perfectly, stretched exactly right, as if he was made for you. 

“Oh, fuck.” You lowered down to your forearms, not sure your elbows would have held you up much longer. Your forehead rested on your crossed arms as he pulled back out slowly, almost completely, before sliding back in. 

“Oh, baby girl, so perfect for me.” He grunted. Even in the heat of the moment you wondered if he felt what you had, that it just felt right. 

“Oh, God. Please.” You tried pushing your hips back to get him to move, needing the friction but he held you tighter. 

“What do you need?” He asked, still moving slow, knowing he was driving you insane but he needed to hear you say it, that you were as desperate as he was. 

“Please. Need you. Faster.” It was like you couldn’t speak in full sentences, your need overtaking every part of your brain. He pulled out slowly and you thought he wasn’t going to give it to you but you gasped, back arching deliciously in front of him, as he slammed back in. The moan that left your lips would have embarrassed you if you were in any mind to care. Bucky wanted to hear it again, the pure pleasure in that sound made him dizzy with need. 

He used his grip to rock you against him, able to use your movement to keep a quick but steady pace. 

The more noise you made, the closer he knew you were getting. He slowed down again so he could lean over you and grab your arms, pulling you upright into his chest. His front pressed to your back, the warmth of him surrounding you and the way it felt like he was able to go impossibly deeper had you closing your eyes and resting your head on his shoulder behind you. 

He took the opportunity to press kisses along your jaw and neck, “I knew you’d feel perfect wrapped around my cock. It’s like you were made for me.” He whispered against your skin. 

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath when his words caused you to squeeze around him. Both arms were holding you up but he moved one, started plucking at your nipples softly, just enough to feel him and you brought your arm up and around the back of his neck, tugging on his hair as you whimpered in his arms. 

“Fuck,” Bucky mumbled, “Such a good girl. My good girl.” He tugged at your nipple when he called you his and you nodded, squeezing around him again. 

“Are you? Are you my good girl? Mine and only mine?” He asked against your jaw as he ghosted his lips over your skin. 

“Yes, yours. Only yours.” You agreed and moaned when his hand slid down and began to run tight circles over your clit as he continued to slam into you. You knew if he wasn’t as strong as he was you would have been a heap on the mattress in front of him unable to hold your own body weight in the moment. 

“Fuck.” You whimpered as the pleasure finally overtook you, tensing up and squeezing him perfectly, legs trembling, fingers tightening in his hair. 

“Goddamn, feels so good.” He said as you were still whimpering. He never let up and you wondered if you were ever going to come down, if your orgasm would ever end. 

Before you could even think about it, Bucky pulled out and flipped you over. He sat on the edge and helped you climb onto his lap, facing him as you sunk back down on him. 

“That’s better. I want to see that pretty face when I make you come again.” He said with his forehead pressed to yours. 

He knew your energy was waning, your muscles tired from multiple orgasms, so his arms hooked under your knees and grabbed your hips to help you slide along his cock, thankful you were so flexible to make it easier. It caused you to lean backwards slightly, just enough so that he was hitting your g-spot on every pass. 

Your hands grasped his neck, his hair threaded through your fingers as you held on, already feeling close to the tipping point again. 

“Oh God, oh God. Fuck, James, I’m so close.” You usually only called him James when you were pretending to be mad at him, needing to use his full name for effect but it was what came out in the moment and he responded almost immediately by moaning and moving you faster. 

“Fuck, baby girl, I’m right there with you.” He told you, hearing his name from your lips in that moment bringing him as close as you were. 

You have no idea who came first, too lost in pleasure to even care, as you both curled around each other when you clenched around his cock. 

Your legs came to rest on the bed, wrapped around Bucky’s waist and he was holding you to his chest when you finally regained enough strength to move. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and rested your head in the crook of his neck. 

Suddenly quiet, unsure now that the moment was over what it all meant, you wanted to stay tucked from his view. His arms held you tight and his fingers tickled along your back, making you relax. 

You shifted carefully in his arms and it was then you realized he was still inside of you. You didn’t mind and wondered if he did.

Bucky was in his own head, thinking over the things he said in the heat of the moment, calling you his, and wondering if you meant it when you agreed. 

“Are we okay?” You finally asked from your spot nuzzled against his neck and shoulder. Your words brought him back to reality and pulled his head back so he could see your face, if he could tell what you were thinking. You were both trying to read the other and you realized it at the same time, making you laugh and breaking the tension. 

“Always.” He responded to your question but paused, wanting to ask one of his own but afraid that would turn his answer to a lie. 

“Did you mean it?” He whispered. He watched you pick through what you’d said, unsure what he was asking at first until you knew it could only be about one thing. 

“Did you?” You answered with your own question now that you knew what he was referring to. 

That guarded part of him that was always lurking in the back of his mind was tempted to lie, to brush it off as something he said in the moment that didn’t mean anything but the way you were looking at him wouldn’t allow that. You knew him well enough to know when he’s lying. 

Instead, he nodded, closing his eyes as if afraid what he might see in yours. 

“So did I.” You whispered. 

“Oh, thank God. That could have been really awkward.” With a lighter heart after a brief pause, he knew he could joke again, that you would appreciate it. 

“No kidding. I mean, you’re still _in_ me. How uncomfortable would that have been?” You agreed, playing with him. 

Your eyes met and you laughed, really laughed, so hard that you ran out of breath and still couldn’t stop laughing. It wasn’t that funny but all that nervous energy had been building up and had to be released somehow. 

Bucky laid his palm along your cheek once you’d both caught your breath again, goofy smile on his face. You leaned in and kissed him, as soft as the very first one. Like that very first, it didn’t take long for it to turn into more, rough and needy. 

“Really?” You pulled back, eyebrow raised at him, “Already?” Bucky shrugged, trying to hold back a smirk. He had started getting hard while still inside you. 

“Baby girl, you aren’t going to be able to walk for a week when I’m done with you.” 

“Is that a threat?” You asked with a laugh. 

“No. It’s a promise.” He growled as he stood you up in front of him. You were confused until he tossed you over his shoulder like it was nothing and took you into the bathroom and turned on the shower for the next round.


End file.
